Flex
by Villain
Summary: Haruna has his cake, and eats it too. Harumiha, Haruna/Mihashi


A/N: Another art trade with the ever-lovely listentothistrackbitches! Better take off your glasses, kids, cuz things about to get steamy…

Disclaimer: Everyone is of age in this story.

…

**Flex**

The sun was blistering and Haruna could feel the sweat soaking into the band of his hat. Blinking away the prickling salt, he reared back in a calculated arc before firing away a screwball that clacked with heat when Akimaru managed to catch it and save the pitch.

"Strike!"

Maybe he got a few dirty looks from the other team when he smirked, but Haruna didn't care. They'd won in a sweep, thanks to his pitching.

"I know what you're thinking," Akimaru griped, blowing on the hand that had been stuck in a sweaty glove for the entire inning. "And we helped too, arrogant."

"Yeah, a little, maybe," Haruna shot back, playfully shoving his teammate as they broke into a jog. The rest of the team was already lining up to give honors to their opponents before winners cleaned the field. Haruna hoped he might skip cleanup, seeing as he _was_ the reason they'd won no matter what Akimaru said-

But Akimaru threw a rake at him the moment they'd finished the ending ceremony. "I also know what you're planning," he crowed, unable to help a grin as the tall pitcher pouted. "Put your back into it, lazy."

Summer kept the sun hanging high well into the evening. Haruna had managed a shower before biking home, his school shirt unbuttoned and flapping around him like wings as he rode faster and faster down empty side streets. His gear bumped along his back as he raced over speed bumps, his mitt bulky and warm nestled against his soiled uniform thrown haphazardly into the bag. It probably smelled, he thought, as he slowed to a stop at the intersection. A cat was cleaning its paws across the street, white body fat and languid in the heat. Haruna absently watched it, finally glancing in the direction of his house before swinging his bike the opposite way. His gear might smell, but he would just leave it outside. After all, he'd won the game so he couldn't go home yet, not before sharing the news with Mihashi.

The methodic _whap-whap_ of Mihashi's practice pad greeted Haruna as he rounded the corner with his bike. Resting it against the side of the house, he paused to watch his boyfriend practice, seemingly oblivious to a new set of eyes observing him. Mihashi's body moved with natural grace as he threw pitch after flawless pitch at the nine different sections of his practice grid. For the instance before he began to move Mihashi just looked like a reedy boy, somewhere near fragile. And then he would condense into a wiry bundle of speed and strength before releasing the baseball like a bullet into the beaten pad. It was brilliant. Every movement, play, stance, was practiced to perfection. But even more than that Haruna could see the love that Mihashi put into his pitches, the small prayer Mihashi bestowed on each one before sending it on its journey.

Haruna let his bag fall to the ground and chuckled when Mihashi flailed with surprise, twisting off his perch like a struck bird. Jogging over to his boyfriend, Haruna lifted the smaller boy and pressed a firm kiss to his warm forehead before letting him go.

"H-haruna won?" Mihashi breathed, wobbly little smile swimming onto his face as the surprise faded. When the taller pitcher nodded, Mihashi stepped tentatively forward and kissed Haruna's chin before mumbling, "A cake."

Catching Mihashi's chin with gentle fingers, he tilted the boy's face up for a much slower kiss, bending his head down so that Mihashi could reach his lips. The blond boy was a mess by the time Haruna let him breathe, flushed bright red like a summer tomato. Haruna laughed, tugging Mihashi along with him as the Nishiura pitcher panted and licked his lips as if chasing a sweet taste. "What's this about a cake?"

"For Haruna," Mihashi said, squeezing Haruna's arm before moving into the kitchen. On the counter was a pretty little domed citrus cake adorned with lime and orange sour candies. Pulling plates down from the cupboards, Mihashi blushed when he turned to find Haruna looking at him with a quiet smile on his lips. Cicadas buzzed madly outside as he bowed his head. When Haruna looked at him like that Mihashi's entire body swam with heat and nerves.

At the center of the cake was a colorful core of orange gelatin, cool on his tongue and sweet along the lighter flavored cake. Haruna ate, commenting on how delicious it was, conscious of Mihashi's shy gaze on his mouth. So he ate slower, drawing his tongue along the little plastic cake spoon while Mihashi's eyes grew rounder and wider. Moaning slightly as he took another bite, Haruna let his open shirt fall down his shoulder.

"Ngh!" Mihashi had dropped his mouthful of cake, gaping like a fish at his boyfriend. "W-what-"

With an innocent tilt of his head, Haruna purred, "I'm just eating this delicious cake that you got for me, Mihashi…. And thinking of you…"

Mihashi dropped his spoon.

"You remind me of a little citrus cake," Haruna continued, smoldering eyes dark and mischievous.

Eyes darting everywhere when Haruna smoothed callused fingers over his wrists, Mihashi asked, "How?"

Haruna curved around the countertop and pushed up into Mihashi's space until he could breathe hotly into his ear, "Because you taste so good." His tongue darted out to curl around the shell of Mihashi's ear. "Mihashi!" he yelped as his boyfriend promptly fell off the stool, gurgling like a toddler as his eyes went cross. "Really? It wasn't that-?" Sighing, he slid down to the kitchen floor and pulled Mihashi into his lap. "I told you before you can just say 'no'."

"H-h-h-aruna is… is too…"

Now he was looking down at a dithering Mihashi, the boy pressing the tips of his pointer fingers together in obvious embarrassment. "I'm too what?"

"…. Sexy."

"Too sexy? I'm too sexy?" he demanded, holding Mihashi up by his shoulders. The blonde clenched his eyes shut and nodded. Haruna dropped him with a laugh, leaning up on his knees to reach over the counter.

Mihashi jumped when warm fingers spread orange and green frosting across his mouth before Haruna licked him. A whole-body shudder rocked him out of his senses and Mihashi's fingers clenched in Haruna's white undershirt. He licked eagerly into Haruna's mouth as the frosting melted over their tongues. "Haruna won," he gasped as teeth sunk into his lower lip. "Haruna won the game."

"Mmhmm," he confirmed, sucking on Mihashi's lips. But he realized Mihashi hadn't finished speaking, inaudible words still fell from kiss-swollen lips. Leaning back with furrowed brows, Haruna nudged Mihashi's chin with a crooked finger. "Eh? Mihashi?"

He buried his face in Haruna's solid chest, mumbling, "Haruna won me."

Cradling Mihashi's face with both hands Haruna stared hard into light eyes, his gaze a question. "Do you mean…?"

"Yes," Mihashi breathed, trembling when Haruna swept strong hands down his neck, his chest, to settle on his waist. "I-I _want-_"

Later Haruna might admit that in that moment, throwing Mihashi over his shoulder and charging up the stairs to the bedroom with flared nostrils like a bull was not very romantic. No, it was _manly_, he would argue vehemently.

Haruna held himself up over Mihashi, staring down at the other pitcher with an impassive expression. His dark eyes seemed to pierce Mihashi, hold him in a grip that Mihashi had no desire to escape from. But the intensity of that gaze was starting to burn him, his body alive with heat and excitement. Averting his eyes, Mihashi focused on how he could barely get his fingers around Haruna's bicep. The muscle bulged beneath his callused hands. Shivering, Mihashi's eyes widened with arousal when Haruna lowered himself in a push up to crush Mihashi's mouth beneath his own. There were still traces of sweet frosting riding the edge of their kiss.

The line of their bodies moved over the sheets, the whisper of skin on cloth barely heard over the breathy moans Haruna was pulling from Mihashi. He pushed into the smaller boy's mouth, reaching down with both hands to pull slender legs around his waist. Haruna gasped, biting down hard on Mihashi's lower lip when their clothed erections rubbed, and even through his slacks Haruna could _feel_ how excited Mihashi was.

"You want me inside you?" Haruna whispered, voice low and warm. Mihashi melted; blinking rapidly, and thin fingers danced along the muscled lines of Haruna's arms. Smirking, Musashino's pitcher flexed experimentally and Mihashi squirmed. "Is that what you like? You like how strong I am?" Carefully switching their hold he drew Mihashi's hands away from him, pushing them into the bed on either side of Mihashi's head. He held Mihashi's breathless gaze as he leaned back to shrug his shirt off and peel the white tank top from his body. Twisting his torso just so, Haruna tossed the clothing aside, rolling his hips between Mihashi's spread thighs so that the muscles of his stomach tightened.

Pale brown eyes flicked down to the bulge in Haruna's pants and Mihashi licked his lips subconsciously. Tajima had helped him after school one day, showed him some magazines, some websites… Mihashi had left his friend's house flushed and uncomfortable. He'd gone home and practiced, and practiced. With the single-minded focus of a pitcher Mihashi touched himself, explored that secret opening and discovered what sensations even his own finger could rouse. And when he'd thought of Haruna touching him back there, maybe putting his cock inside-

Haruna frowned when Mihashi shook his head. "Do you need to stop?" He felt his stomach sinking. How had he done it again? He'd pushed Mihashi too far before, was too turned-on to realize Mihashi didn't want it. Backing off, Haruna was about to grab for his clothes and Mihashi sputtered something incoherent, frantically catching his fingers on Haruna's belt. Looking down at the other boy, Haruna raised an eyebrow. "Mihashi?"

"I want Haruna," Mihashi blurted, ears bright red, "to… put it in!"

"Well," he hooted, jumping back on the bed and bowling Mihashi over. "Say yes, then. Right now. I have to know for sure."

"Yes," Mihashi hiccupped when Haruna yanked up his shirt to place messy kisses across his stomach. "Haruna, y-yes!"

"Okay, but I'm going to go slow," he said with a rakish grin. "I can't eat my cake too fast or I'll get a stomachache."

"Don't… tease," Mihashi exhaled helplessly, fidgeting when Haruna's lips lingered along the waistband of his pants. Digging his fingers through his tousled blonde hair, Mihashi twisted his hips underneath Haruna's hands and wriggled to help the cotton slide down his thighs. He kept his eyes tightly closed as air hit his erection in a sweetly light embrace. With cheeks flaming Mihashi lost his breath in a series of quick gasps. Haruna had licked a line of heat up his dick. His boyfriend had sucked him before but Mihashi never quite got over the fact that Motoki Haruna had his mouth on him.

Laughing careful puffs of heat over the leaking head of Mihashi's cock, Haruna smoothed his big hands down pale trembling thighs, easing them apart far enough so that he could see Mihashi's hole. A jolt of excitement shot through him and Haruna couldn't help it; he pressed the pad of his thumb against the puckered flesh, teeth flashing when it broke the crown and disappeared inside the furnace of Mihashi's body.

Mihashi slapped his hands over his face, trying desperately to catch his breath. He panicked when Haruna pulled out, trembling as Haruna drew his hands away and looked into his eyes.

"Mihashi-"

"Haruna can," Mihashi panted, "I want… I do!"

Chuckling, he tilted the hair out of his eyes as he murmured, "I have condoms in my bag but I need lube." Glancing around, he saw a jar of Vaseline. "I think Vaseline might mess up the condom…"

"T-tajima gave me real…" Mihashi was scarlet. His face was pinched.

Now Haruna couldn't help but laugh. "That little pervert. He gave you lube?"

Practically puce at this point, Mihashi sheepishly pointed at the bedside table. Haruna followed his directions and opened the drawer to find American baseball cards and a tube of lubricant. Drawing it out, he looked at the label before squeezing out a liberal amount over his palm. Carefully stirring it into warmth with his fingers, Haruna looked back at Mihashi. The other boy could read the desire in his eyes, and Haruna saw Mihashi's cock jump with excitement.

"Slow," he whispered, scooping a line of lube up onto his long index finger. "And if I make you cum then I'll get you hard again before I put it in, okay?" Setting the tube aside carefully, Haruna pushed between Mihashi's legs, keeping eye contact. Bashfully Mihashi reached forward and drew his own legs back, lashes fluttering over wide eyes. His mouth was so red and bruised from Haruna's kisses, cheeks flushed with a brilliant erotic shade. He was presenting himself to Haruna. Moving closer, Haruna sat on his knees, his thighs snug on either side of Mihashi's ass. The very tip of his erection slid along Mihashi's perineum and the blond whimpered. Haruna shushed him, taking his lubed finger and drawing it playfully back and forth over Mihashi's entrance until his boyfriend canted his hips in a silent plea for penetration.

Haruna had such long fingers. Mihashi could feel every inch push inside of him, eased with warmed lube. Digging his head back into the pillow, Mihashi closed his eyes to concentrate on the careful stretch as Haruna added another finger, thrusting deeper than the first. But before long he had to open his eyes, _see_ Haruna. When he found the other boy's eyes Haruna gave him a smile. The tip of a pink tongue appeared at the corner of Haruna's mouth as he gently scissored his fingers. Having Haruna's eyes made Mihashi relax, and he was able to fracture the bigger picture into neat areas of pleasure, Haruna, stretch, pressure, heat…

Mihashi was opening for him, and Haruna broke their shared gaze to look down and see the wet mouth sucking hungrily on his fingers. Mihashi's skin shined with lube and above Haruna's flexing fingers was a handsome erection that compelled Haruna to lean down and take one of Mihashi's balls between his lips to bounce lightly against the roof of his mouth. Mihashi's entire body jerked in surprise, and Haruna quickly curled his fingers inside and drew the other boy into a gorgeous arch as he pressed that sweet spot deep within. Mihashi keened, his grip slipping on his legs and Haruna jerked his fingers in and out while continuing to mouth his sac and erection.

"H-haruna," he moaned, voice broken. "Haruna is s-so _good-_"

"Just wait," Haruna breathed, pushing in a third finger and twisting until Mihashai's hips lifted off the bed and his voice was cut off mid-cry. "Til you feel how _great_ I can be." Sitting up, he smeared the rest of the lube he'd put on his hand over his fingers, spreading them wide just inside Mihashi's spasming hole. He kept them stretched, breathing heavily when velvet walls contracted against the intrusion. Bending awkwardly, he reached with his free hand to retrieve a condom from his pocket. It had been more of a hopeful good luck charm until now.

"I c-can't," Mihashi pleaded, letting go of one leg to grab his erection and squeeze. "I'm g-going to finish, Haruna-"

Slicking more lube over his cock, Haruna glanced at Mihashi. He gripped him behind the knees and held his legs apart, framing himself between columns of pale skin. Mihashi's hand clamped down harder on his own erection as he stared at Haruna. In the evening light filtering through the breezy windows Haruna was in dappled shadows. His body was long and lean, all sinewy strength and gorgeous planes of muscle. Mesmerized by pleasure, by Haruna, and by the warm empty need to be filled, Mihashi reached for the other pitcher. Strong fingers interlaced with his and Mihashi's mouth fell open wordlessly as Haruna pushed in. Slow and steady Haruna's cock slid inside his body and Mihashi felt himself coming undone. He struggled to hold still, to not buck or twist or try to shove himself down onto Haruna to get deeper, wider, harder - that beautiful press-

Haruna let out a long breath, his sac pressed against Mihashi's ass. He was all the way in, hugged tight and perfect. Mihashi was trembling, breath uneven, his knuckles white where he gripped Haruna's hand. "Mihashi," he whispered brokenly, "You okay?"

"M-move," Mihashi blurted, his voice ringing into a sob when Haruna shuddered forward.

The bed rocked beneath them, slamming into the wall. Haruna's teeth were digging into his bottom lip, sweat a sheen over his shoulders and back. Mihashi was crying out, moaning, and gasping in fast broken beats in time with Haruna's movements. The swell of heat was pouring up his body. Mihashi twisted against the sheets, his thighs burning with the stretch as Haruna held them back. His fingers were hooked around Haruna's wrist in lieu of his hand to anchor him. The noise of their skin meeting over and over flooded his senses, with each slap a flower of dangerous sensation pushing him closer to the edge. But he didn't want to go over it yet, not without Haruna.

"P-please," he panted. "Haruna!"

"Okay, Mihashi," he exhaled, "Ah! Okay…" The burn as he moved faster was exquisite. Better then a shutout game, better than any third strike. Mihashi's head was thrown back to display his throat, and he was cumming. Mihashi spurted all over himself, the sound of his voice desperate and so sexy that Haruna lost himself in his orgasm, following Mihashi. He pulsed inside Mihashi, drawing out quickly and tearing off the condom, rubbing out another burst of cum that spattered Mihashi's ass and balls. Haruna didn't waste a second; he grabbed thin wrists and yanked the other pitcher up into a deep kiss, pushing into him until they both were dying for air.

Panting against the side of Haruna's face, Mihashi said quietly, "Sticky."

"Mmm, I like it," sighed Haruna, pulling Mihashi down with him. Lazily kissing him again, Haruna drew his fingers through the mess on Mihashi's belly. "Frosting for my little cake-" The pillow hit him harder than he would have expected and dumped him entirely off the bed. Haruna stared up, dazed, until Mihashi's messy halo of hair poked over the side and two wide eyes stared down at him.

"I'm not a cake," Mihashi said, hiding the smile that lit up his eyes when Haruna could only laugh.

…

The End

…

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this boo! /hugs

And for everyone else, I hope you also enjoyed reading! Please let me know if you did. XD


End file.
